


Rhymes with "zealous"

by Turq8



Series: Rhymes With [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq8/pseuds/Turq8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't identify it at first, this hot, aching feeling in his chest that makes him want to throw up and hit something and yell all at once.  Or maybe he can, and he just doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhymes with "zealous"

Philip Hamilton has known Theodosia Burr for his entire life. They've grown up near each other, accompanying their parents to the same government events, going to the same schools, even participating in some of the same clubs. He wouldn't say they're friends, exactly- their fathers would never have let them spend enough time around each other for that- but they get along well enough to be friendly with each other.

Which doesn't explain why, at this party where he could be flirting with any other girl in attendance, he's currently staring at Theodosia while she laughs at something from across the room. The boy she's talking to is leaning up against the wall next to her, clearly proud that he's earned her amusement. Philip can't identify it at first, this hot, aching feeling in his chest that makes him want to throw up and hit something and yell all at once. The twisting in his gut that makes his head feel light. Or maybe he can, and he just doesn't want to.

His sister Angie slides up to him with a drink in her hand, follows his gaze, and snorts. "Nice one," she says with a smirk. He chooses not to dignify that with a response in favor of continuing to stare straight ahead. "Dad's gonna love this, and then I'll be the favorite child," she continues when she's failed to get a reaction. Philip exhales heavily, turning and acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"Angie, I have absolutely no idea what you're on about now, but I think there are some young men who desire your affection," he says, nodding at one of her classmates trying to move through the crowd in their direction. 

Angie rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, but don't forget you're my ride home and go home with her." before she begins to walk towards the other boy. "And I'm not reading any bad love poems you start writing because of this!" she adds before slipping back into the crowd. Philip rolls his own eyes before turning them back to where Theodosia had been standing, but she's gone now- that boy must not have been funny enough to hold her attention for long. He starts when he hears a voice next to him.

"Who are you writing bad love poems to, Philip?" He turns and sees Theodosia herself, one eyebrow raised and a smile on her (beautiful, red, soft) lips. He blinks at his unbidden observation and stammers out a reply.

"Oh, uh, no one. My sister's just, uh, being a brat. Y'know, like usual. Or since you're an only child, I guess you don't know. You're lucky like that." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I don't know," she muses, leaning next to him against the wall. "Sometimes I think it might be nice to have an older sister, since my mom passed."

"Older siblings are great." Philip puffs himself up- of course he would say that, he's the oldest of all his siblings. "It's the younger ones you have to look out for. They're the ones who get away with everything, because your parents have learned and loosened up since they had you. Trust me. You would be a cool older sister, but you don't want to be an older sister." 

The music changes to something faster, a song he knows Theodosia likes- he's seen her dancing to it with her friends at other parties. She looks like she's about to reply, or maybe say something else when her phone beeps. The screen lights up her face when she pulls it out, and she looks at him apologetically. "My dad says he's here to pick me up. I'll see you at school on Monday?" she inquires as she starts to move towards the exit, still facing him. He opens his mouth to warn her about the table she's about to walk into when she moves gracefully around it without even taking her eyes off of him. That's one of the things he's always admired about her- her grace, her perceptiveness, her ability to focus on one thing without losing the world around her in a wave of single-mindedness, like he always does. Okay, maybe there's a few things he admires about her. It's all he can do to nod and raise a hand in goodbye, and then she's gone and he's alone again. 

It's not until he goes home himself, when he's lying in bed, that he lets his thoughts wander back to Theodosia and the tight feeling in his chest at watching her with another boy.

*******

The next day, he's theoretically working on his physics homework, but really he's on RhymeZone. Not because he's writing love poems, of course. He just wanted to know if there even were words that rhymed with 'Theodosia'. Purely out of curiosity. Angie started it.

(There weren't).

On the desk next to him, his phone vibrates. He glances at the lit screen. Think of the devil…

From: Theo Burr  
\- Hey, do you know the reading pages that were assigned for History on Friday? I was kind of distracted and didn't write them down.

To: Theo Burr  
\- yeah it was 87-122

From: Theo Burr  
\- Thank you!

He turns back to his homework, but a few minutes later his phone buzzes again.

From: Theo Burr  
\- So how's the love poem going? ;)

His breath catches- he thought he'd changed the subject rather deftly at the party and hoped that she'd forgotten all about it. If he denies it, it'll only make her tease him more, but he can't tell her that she's the girl his sister was teasing him about. His only hope is to play along with the joke.

To: Theo Burr  
\- oh its going great  
\- shes gonna be swooning in my arms by the end of the week

He hesitates, then types out one more message.

To: Theo Burr  
\- why, you jealous??

She doesn't reply right away, and he worries he's gone past some unspoken line when-

From: Theo Burr  
\- You wish :)

For the second night in a row, he spends the evening trying to avoid thinking about Theodosia and failing spectacularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this is the first time I've written and posted fanfic in 4 years. Last time I wrote fanfic, Hunger Games was the BIG thing, ffn was THE fanfic site, and I still thought I was straight ;)  
> And if someone had told me last year that the thing that brought me back was going to be a hip-hop musical about the guy on the 10 dollar bill, and the ship would be one involving a character that doesn't even appear in the show, I would have laughed in their face.  
> Well.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not done with these two yet, so this will (probably) be the start of a series!


End file.
